daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Holly Jonas
Holly Walker Lane Jonas '''(born onscreen December 21, 2016) is the daughter of Daniel Jonas and Nicole Walker. She is the granddaughter of Paul Mendez and Fay Walker, and Maggie Horton and George Jonas. Victor Kiriakis is her step-grandfather. Holly is the legal child of Chloe Lane and the half sister of Melanie Jonas and Parker Jonas. '''Storylines 2015 In 2015, Chloe had volunteered to be a surrogate for Daniel and Nicole, but the in vitro process failed. After Daniel's death in a car accident, Chloe tried again and this time it worked. Chloe wanted to tell Nicole the truth, but didn't want her raising the baby with Deimos, and left town to keep the truth from coming out. 2016 In December 21, 2016; in Chicago, Nicole tries to get to Chloe's car to start it but they're snowed in as is the car, so Nicole helps Chloe breathe through the contractions, reminding her friend she helped deliver sweet baby Grace. Chloe begs Nicole to take care of this baby and Parker if something happens to her. She cries, "I've been so unfair with you!" Nicole thinks the pain must be getting to her. She isn't making sense. Nicole finally gets Deimos' call. He asks what happened to her. She tells him they're snowed in a motel called Lakeview Inn that was closed for the holidays. She asks Deimos to call an ambulance. Chloe's pains are 2 minutes apart. The line goes dead. Chloe is ready to push. Soon, the baby comes out. The friends sob in happiness. The baby's fine - it's a girl! Chloe gives the baby to Nicole, asking Nicole to name her. Chloe starts to fade and eventually falls unconscious. Nicole calls Deimos to tell him about Chloe and the baby. He tells her help will be there soon as he finally got a chopper to fly out. Brady arrives, he drove there, and soon the chopper with Deimos and an EMT make it to them. Brady, Deimos and Nicole get Chloe to Salem Hospital, where a doctor informs them that Chloe went into pre-eclampsia and suffered a stroke. Chloe is unconscious and the next 48 hours will be critical. Nicole leaves to check on the baby. Deimos tells Brady that Nicole needs to be told the truth so she can bond with her child. Brady warns him that he needs to be sure, so Deimos decides to have a DNA test done. Meanwhile, Nicole holds the baby and a nurse asks Nicole for the baby’s name to put on the birth certificate. Nicole tries to pick a name for her, something festive, and settles on Holly. On December 27, 2016; at the hospital, Brady tells Deimos that he doesn’t know how they’ll get DNA samples to test Holly given Nicole hasn’t left Chloe and the baby’s side. Meanwhile, Nicole holds Holly and sits by Chloe’s side. Later, Brady comes in to check on them. Nicole hopes Chloe likes Holly’s name, and doesn’t understand why Chloe insisted she name the baby. She confesses that holding Holly reminded her of the first time she held Sydney, even though neither one were hers. She’s accepted that she can’t have a child, which is why she can’t believe Holly is getting to her. She feels an invisible pull towards her, and it will be hard letting her go to Chloe. Brady thinks she might not have to. Before he can explain, Deimos walks in and interrupts. Deimos asks her to take a walk so she can get some fresh air, but Nicole refuses to leave. Deimos and Brady both decide to leave to get some food, but Nicole stops Brady to ask him what he wanted to tell her. Brady says he just meant they don’t know how long Chloe’s recovery will take, so Chloe may need her help. Brady leaves, and Deimos walks up to him and tells him that they need to come up with a reason Nicole can’t ignore to leave Chloe and the baby’s side. They go back in to see Chloe and Deimos tells her that a nurse needs some info on Chloe’s medical history. Nicole agrees to finally leave them alone with the baby. Once gone, Deimos pulls out a DNA swab tube, but Nancy bursts in. She demands to know what Deimos is doing here. Brady tries to distract her and says he’s glad she came for Chloe, but Nancy says she’s also here to take the baby. Brady and Deimos are with Nancy in Chloe's hospital room. Nancy introduces herself to the baby and barks at Deimos to get out. Nicole arrives as she announces that she's taking the baby home. As they walk into the hall, Deimos objects but the social worker explains this is standard. Nancy is startled when she learns that Nicole named the baby. The blonde begs to let her help look after the child. Nancy turns her down and bustles off to check on her girls. Nicole tells the men about the connection she feels to the baby since she looks like Parker, gets upset and walks off. The men decide this must be proof that it's really her baby. They suspect Nancy must know something and Brady offers to find out. Back in Chloe's room, Nancy tells her daughter that Nicole is Holly's mom and she feels horrible lying to her. When Brady comes in, she thanks him for his help. He asks about Holly's father. Nancy claims ignorance and sends him away. Meanwhile, Nicole returns and sobs to Deimos about how much her heart hurts. Down the hall, Brady meets with Marlena in her office and explains his suspicions about the baby. She suggests that he wait until he's sure or it might drive Nicole over the edge. When he returns to the others, Nancy is saying her goodbyes. Nicole cradles the baby and tells her how much she'll miss her. Before Nancy can leave with the child, Deimos stops her to say he'll pull whatever strings he needs to so Chloe can get the help she needs. Nancy doesn't want his help and walks off. Nicole thanks him for trying and goes off to see Chloe. Brady tells Deimos that Marlena thinks they need to wait until they have proof. 2017 On January 4, 2017; Brady goes to Nancy at Salem Inn. He offers to help in any way he can. She asks if he'll stay with Holly while she showers. He agrees and when Nancy's showering, Brady takes a sample of Holly's saliva with a cotton swab and places it in a baggie. Later, Nancy returns and sends him to get a hair dryer. She notes how nervous Brady seemed when he's gone and goes through his coat pockets where she finds the swab. She realizes Brady suspects who Holly is. She switches the swab for one of her own. Brady returns with the hair dryer and takes off. When Brady returns to the Kiriakis Mansion he tells Deimos that the baby's DNA is being tested now. Later, Brady gets word that the sample was compromised and therefore the test, inconclusive. Deimos is pissed and takes off to the hospital to get to the bottom of this. Nancy wheels Holly into Chloe's hospital room and asks her comatose daughter to please wake up and tell her what to do about all the lies. She talks about Nicole's connection to the kid and sobs about keeping it secret. Nic arrives and Nancy looks guilty. She tells Nic she's bringing Holly back to Chicago to be with her family, Craig and Parker. Nicole begs her not to. She couldn't love her more if she were her own. Nancy sobs, "Stop." She tells the blonde she won't get her hands on this child. Nicole's puzzled as to why she's being so difficult. Nancy's sorry. She blames frustrations over Chloe's coma on her. Nic forgives her. They're all under stress. Nic holds Holly and flashes to Chloe giving birth. Nancy returns, touched to overhear Nicole talking to the baby about their bond. Nancy's about to tell Nicole the truth when Deimos walks in. Nancy takes off with the kid, leaving Nicole acting like a lunatic. On January 11, 2017; at TBD, Nicole and Deimos try hard not to discuss Holly, while they sip champers. Deimos blurts that she may not have to let go of the kid, startling Nicole. He covers. She goes to powder her nose and Deimos calls to have the Wesleys followed. They need that sample of the child's DNA. On January 12, Brady visits comatose Chloe at her hospital bedside. He knows she carried Daniel and Nicole's baby and wonders why she didn't confess. If Deimos gets proof, Brady doesn't know how to protect her. He begs her to wake up and Nancy appears, and angrily tells him to get out of her daughter's room. She bans him from the visitation list and goes back to Chloe, vowing not to let her get hurt. On January 13, Nancy finds Chloe awake in her hospital bed. The doctor arrives and examines Chloe. He's happy with her progress. He leaves and Nancy tells a foggy-headed Chloe she had a stroke and has been in a coma. Chloe asks where her baby is and her mom says she's in Chicago with Parker and Craig. Nancy's happy they can finally tell Nicole the truth. Chloe needs time to think about that. Nancy gets fidgety and admits Brady's close to knowing that Holly is Nicole's baby. They need to confess! Chloe worries, causing her blood pressure to rise. The nurse rushes in and asks Nancy to keep Chloe calm. Chloe just wants to call Nicole. When the nurse leaves, Chloe can't recall Nicole's number so she gets out of bed. Back at the Kiriakis', the doorbell rings and Nicole finds Chloe outside. She hugs her friend. In shock, she drags her inside and Chloe says she has something important to tell her. When she sees the ring on Nicole's finger isn't Daniel's, she questions her friend and learns Nic's engaged to Deimos. Chloe takes a few deep breaths and needs to sit down. Nicole opens the door to the lounge, where they hear Deimos on a call threatening to kill someone. At the Kiriakis mansion, Chloe and Nicole listen as Deimos slams down the phone and rages to Sonny, “DiMera started this and I’ll be the one to finish it!” Nicole confronts him, and he huffs that it’s business. Chloe wonders if his business is killing people and exclaims there are children in the house. Deimos feels Chloe is the last person who should be throwing stones. He marvels at her professing to know what’s best for children considering what she’s done. Nicole speaks to Deimos alone and he explains that Andre sunk his ship after a business deal went sour. Nicole worries about unending retaliation, and also wants to know what he meant by ‘what Chloe’s done’. They discuss his rage, and Nic frets that Chloe will keep the kids away due to what she heard. Deimos promises Nicole there will be no violence. In the foyer, Brady arrives and Chloe informs him Deimos was threatening to kill someone. Sonny leaves with Ari, and Brady asks Chloe if she came to see Nicole about Holly. Chloe becomes agitated by his questions and passes out. Nicole appears and has Brady call Kayla over. Kayla arrives and chastises Chloe for leaving the hospital and notes the unhealthy tension in the room. Nicole asks Chloe to take care of herself and hug that sweet baby girl for her. Brady grinds his jaw and Deimos fumes silently. Once alone, Nic, Brady, and Deimos speculate about Chloe risking her health to come there. Nic hopes she’ll be okay because Parker and Holly need her. Deimos assures Nicole again that he won’t do anything crazy, and Brady takes her to the hospital. At the hospital, Nancy brings Holly to Chloe, who admits she went to tell Nicole the truth, but didn’t. She sighs and doesn’t know if she ever can. Outside, Brady warns Nicole it will be a hard sell for Chloe to let Holly be around Deimos. Nicole joins Nancy and Chloe, who wants to talk to Nic alone. Nicole admires Holly, and asks Chloe what she needed to say to her. Chloe thanks her for helping bring Holly into the world and for taking care of her. She watches Nicole playing with the baby. On January 18, Nicole finds Chloe in her hospital room with the baby. She hears Chloe is being released soon. Nic bought a car seat and will drive Chloe wherever she wants to go. Chloe hands Holly over and Nicole snuggles her, then gives her back when she gets fussy. Chloe almost blurts the truth, and asks her to consider dumping Deimos. When Nicole can't, because she loves him, Chloe says they can't be friends anymore and Nicole can't visit Holly. Nicole cries and asks to hold Holly once more. Chloe acquiesces and cries silently as she watches her friend sob over the child. She gives the kid back and tells Chloe she'll always be her friend no matter what. On January 23, in the hospital, Brady demands Chloe tell him if Holly is Daniel and Nicole's baby. She lies. He tells her that both he and Deimos know it's true. They go back and forth and he tells her that when Deimos kidnapped Philip, he let the word 'embryo' slip while under the influence of truth serum. Chloe repeats that Holly's her baby. Chloe signs release papers as Brady says he doesn't want to resort to threats but he will. Chloe comes clean about everything. Brady knows Nicole won't let harm come to that little girl. Chloe worries she won't have a choice. Brady says this is it. She's going to tell Nicole the truth. Today. At SPD, Brady tells Nicole to stay calm and asks Chloe to tell Nic the truth. Chloe says, "Holly, she's...she's your baby. You're her mother." Nicole doesn't get it. Brady demands Chloe tell her the whole story so she does. Nicole tears up and takes it all in. Her first thought is that nobody told her that Chloe took her eggs..."from my body." Nicole finally breaks into a smile, realizing Holly is really her daughter. She sobs, "after all the pain and loss and desperation," she's finally a mother. She wants to hold the baby but Chloe refuses her. An officer walks in and takes the kid and Nic goes ballistic. Brady calms her and explains that he and Deimos figured the baby was hers for weeks and that Philip knew. Nic cries and her anger bubbles up over Chloe's lies. She yells, "What have you done to me?" Chloe claims she kept the baby from her out of love. She cites Deimos as the cause. They scream at each other and Nicole demands her child, calling Chloe a monster. She tries to leave the room to get her kid but Brady stops her and she's cuffed and arrested for attempted murder. She cries and begs to hold her baby but they won't let her. At SPD, Brady tells Nicole to stay calm and asks Chloe to tell Nic the truth. Chloe says, "Holly, she's...she's your baby. You're her mother." Nicole doesn't get it. Brady demands Chloe tell her the whole story so she does. Nicole tears up and takes it all in. Her first thought is that nobody told her that Chloe took her eggs..."from my body." Nicole finally breaks into a smile, realising Holly is really her daughter. She sobs, "after all the pain and loss and desperation," she's finally a mother. She wants to hold the baby but Chloe refuses her. An officer walks in and takes the kid and Nic goes ballistic. Brady calms her and explains that he and Deimos figured the baby was hers for weeks and that Philip knew. Nic cries and her anger bubbles up over Chloe's lies. She yells, "What have you done to me?" Chloe claims she kept the baby from her out of love. She cites Deimos as the cause. They scream at each other and Nicole demands her child, calling Chloe a monster. She tries to leave the room to get her kid but Brady stops her and she's cuffed and arrested for attempted murder. She cries and begs to hold her baby but they won't let her. Maggie and Victor arrive at the hospital where Deimos tells them that the man Nicole stabbed is still in an induced coma, but there's something else. He's about to tell them about Holly when Chloe walks up with the baby. Deimos asks if she'd like to tell Maggie and Victor the truth. Chloe tells them she was a surrogate for Nicole and Daniel and Holly's their baby. Maggie tears up. Chloe invites them both to visit the baby but warns Victor, only if he can keep things civil. Victor snipes about the custody case and takes Maggie home while Deimos begs Chloe not to fight Nicole for custody. He calls this morally wrong and futile. Things get heated and she stomps away, saying she'll see him in court. Later Nicole shows up on Chloe's doorstep, leaving clueless Brady behind at SPD. On January 30, Nicole is at Chloe’s door and advises she is there to take Holly home with her. They bicker. Nicole informs her friend she will win the custody case. Chloe disagrees, and restates her issue with Nicole taking the baby to live with Deimos, whom she calls a monster. Nic vows to camp out there until she lets her in. Chloe relents. Nicole looks at Holly. They agree they want what’s best for her. Nicole talks about their friendship, and empathises with Chloe having to let go of the girl. She will let Chloe be in Holly’s life unless she forces her to go to court. Chloe reminds Nicole she stabbed someone and adds that she knows Daniel wouldn’t want his daughter raised by a man like Deimos. Brady arrives as they argue. Holly cries and Chloe rushes over. Nicole wants to hold the baby. Brady feels it’s not unreasonable, but forces Nicole to leave before she does something to hurt her case. Once alone, Chloe flashes to hearing Deimos make a death threat. She phones Belle to tell her about Nicole’s visit. “We have to be ready.” On February 2, Chloe sees Dr. Lee at University Hospital. Her milk hasn't come in and she wants to nurse so he writes her a prescription, thinking Nicole's a lucky woman that she's helping out so much. At the pub, Chloe takes one of her prescription medications as Belle walks in. Belle lectures Chloe about taking pills in public. Chloe explains they're for nursing. "Are you out of your mind?" Belle asks. The kid isn't hers biologically. Chloe plans on looking after Holly best she can. Belle leaves. Nicole finds Chloe nursing Holly at the pub and her head turns red, steam shoots out of her ears and she grits her teeth as she says, "You've got to be kidding me. Give me back my baby you crazy bitch." After a custody battle the judge awarded custody of Holly to Chloe. Chloe planned to take Holly with her to live with her family in New York in an effort to protect her from Nicole and Deimos. Chloe informed Nicole that she was filing a restraining order against her to keep Holly safe from her. Nicole eventually assaulted Chloe and kidnapped Holly. Category:Jonas Family Category:Walker Family Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Horton Family Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Current Cast Members